


Podfic: Lawyer, Angel, Demon, Regent

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Crowley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's been around a lot longer than anyone realizes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Lawyer, Angel, Demon, Regent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lawyer, Angel, Demon, Regent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16800) by Orithain. 



Part 1 of 2 series

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104065.zip)


End file.
